


Le Troisième Noël

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [31]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Noel - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: — Ce serait bien, s’il revenait, dit Wu Fei.— Il a intérêt à avoir des cadeaux, en tout cas, grommela Maxwell.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton & Chang Wufei & Duo Maxwell & Quatre Raberba Winner & Heero Yuy
Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344898
Kudos: 4





	Le Troisième Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Livejournal en décembre 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Livejournal ou Dreamwidth.

Duo s’ébouriffa les cheveux d’une main en contemplant avec satisfaction la table. Y’avait pas à dire, c’était classe.

— Tu as oublié un couvert, lança Quatre.

— Hein ?

— La place du pauvre, expliqua le petit blond. Il faut toujours rajouter un couvert au cas où quelqu’un passerait sans prévenir. C’est la tradition.

Duo aurait pu le prendre comme une sorte de nostalgie malvenue mais Quatre avait un petit sourire innocent aux tournures malicieuses sur les lèvres et le châtain sentit un nœud se former au creux de son estomac.

— Quat ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Je vais appeler Trowa pour voir s’il a trouvé la bûche, dit le blond d’un ton léger.

Duo le regarda partir, le nœud qui serrait fort, là dans son ventre, et un peu dans sa gorge aussi. Il mit le cinquième couvert avec un soin tout particulier.

¤¤¤

Le portable de Trowa vibra mais il ne décrocha pas, ça devait être Quatre qui s’inquiétait encore de savoir si tout se passait bien. On lui tendit le carton qui contenait la bûche de Noël et il sortit de la boulangerie en remontant d’une main le col de son manteau. Il neigeait un peu. Ils auraient été sur L4, Trowa aurait pensé que Quatre avait fait des frais, mais on était sur Terre et la neige était aussi naturelle que possible. C’était agréable de se le dire.

Trowa vérifia son portable, écouta le message de Quatre et vérifia rapidement ses emails. Toujours rien… Curieux.

— Barton !

Il se retourna. Wu Fei descendait de voiture quelques mètres plus loin, emmitouflé dans son manteau.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

— La bûche. Quatre avait oublié d’aller la chercher. Et toi ?

— Le vin. J’avais demandé qu’on me le garde. Je t’emmène ?

Trowa était parti à pied mais la neige commençait à se faire épaisse. Il hocha la tête.

¤¤¤

Quatre posa les derniers cadeaux au pied du sapin, un sourire aux lèvres. C’était la première fois qu’ils fêteraient Noël ensemble. Demain midi, le déjeuner serait élargi aux cercles personnels de chacun, mais ce soir, c’était juste eux. Ça lui faisait plaisir, comme à chaque fois qu’ils arrivaient à se voir. Ce n’était pas facile mais heureusement leur connexion ne s’effaçait pas même lorsqu’ils passaient des mois sans parfois se téléphoner.

Et ce soir ce serait spécial. Son sourire s’élargit.

— Quat, on va jamais réussir à manger tout ça, lança Duo de la cuisine, le ton perplexe.

Et venant de Duo c’était quelque chose.

— C’est pas grave ! répondit-il.

Duo avait failli ne pas venir. Wu Fei avait été moins difficile à convaincre. « On peut pas vivre dans le passé, » lui avait dit Duo.

Ce n’était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Duo ne voulait pas venir et Quatre le savait. Il s’était contenté de dire que rien n’empêchait les éléments du passé de continuer d’être au présent. Mais jusqu’au moment où Duo était venu sonner à la porte, il avait craint que le châtain ne se montre pas.

Ç’aurait été dommage.

¤¤¤

— Cinq couverts ? fit remarquer Wu Fei en entrant dans le salon.

— Il parait qu’il faut toujours rajouter un couvert, dit Maxwell en jetant un coup d’œil à Winner.

Le blond les ignora totalement et alla prendre la bûche des mains de Barton.

— Je vais la mettre au frais, annonça-t-il.

Wu Fei haussa les sourcils et regarda Maxwell qui secoua la tête en signe d’ignorance. Barton vérifia l’écran de son portable avant de dire :

— J’ai un email dans la journée du 24, d’habitude.

— Hum, fit Maxwell.

Trois ans sans vraiment de nouvelles. Wu Fei comprenait pourquoi il était parti, mais…

— Ce serait bien s’il revenait, dit-il.

— Il a intérêt à avoir des cadeaux, en tout cas, grommela Maxwell.

¤¤¤

Il descendit du taxi sous une neige rivalisant avec celle qu’il avait quittée. Le chauffeur se dépêcha de sortir ses bagages et il ne put s’empêcher de noter avec amusement qu’il revenait avec beaucoup plus qu’il n’était parti, mais qu’il avait pourtant été beaucoup plus facile de prendre l’avion dans ce sens-ci. Il paya le taxi, prit ses sacs et se dirigea vers la petite maison illuminée. On entendait de la musique, des rires qu’il reconnut.

Ça changeait des deux derniers Noël qu’ils avaient passés ensemble.

La porte était ouverte. Il posa ses bagages, retira son manteau et se secoua les cheveux pour se débarrasser des flocons de neige qui y étaient accrochés. Il faisait bon, dans le vestibule. Il sépara le sac pour ce soir des autres, prit une inspiration, et ouvrit la porte du salon doucement. Mais les voix se turent toute de suite et les regards se braquèrent sur lui, plus un sourire, celui de Quatre.

— Je suis rentré, dit Heero en essayant de garder sa voix ferme.

— Tu es en retard, lui reprocha gentiment le blond.

— J’ai des chocolats.

— De Russie ? demanda Trowa.

— Et tu crois que ça va suffire ? s’indigna Duo.

Il s’était coupé les cheveux. Ça lui allait bien.

— Tu es arrivé à temps, on allait passer au dessert, l’informa Wu Fei.

Heero sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres, et parce qu’ils le lui rendirent sans le lui faire remarquer, il sut que oui, il était rentré.

¤¤¤

Un peu plus tard, lorsque des histoires furent échangés, des rires, des regards, lorsque le dessert fut mangé et les chaussures de Heero mises sous le sapin, au milieu des papiers cadeaux déchirés, Duo lui murmura, ses doigts frôlant les siens :

— Je suis content que tu sois revenu.

_Moi aussi_, pensa Heero.

Duo lui sourit.

Fin.


End file.
